Maybe
by ShaeyPur
Summary: One-shot. Mabel não sabe o que fazer a respeito sobre seu futuro, pelo que entre pensamentos e ideias conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.


Antes que comencé a leer en este idioma, de ante mano te comunico que hay la versión en español si gustáis.

Antes que você comece a ler neste idioma, por favor fique sabendo que tem a versão em espanhol.

* * *

Sentada no pequeno degrau da escada de casa, olhou emotivamente o céu agora cheio de estrelas, iluminando junto com a lua cheia que cobria o azulado e escuro céu sobre o solo de terra. Era brilhante e luminosa, se estendendo em uma grande parte do terreno, divisando a branca iluminação que afetava tenuemente a parte frontal da cabana. O silencio não incomodava ainda mais com o vento que soprava, levantando levemente seus curtos cabelos castanho.

Fazia um bom tempo que estava sentada fora desde que tinha chegado.

Depois de sair grupalmente com suas amigas e ter ocasionalmente conhecido alguns rapazes dentro do shopping, percebeu que seu dia não seria fácil. Foi divertido e como inúmeras vezes tinham lhe trazido frente da cabana, onde era seu lar na época de verão que passava cada ano.

Suspirou pesadamente, imaginando como muitas vezes tinha feito desde que ingressou no colegial. As coisas por mais fácil que parecessem não eram do jeito que ela imaginava, muito menos se você levasse o dia todo pensando sobre isso.

Ainda estava em dúvida em que estudar assim que saísse da escola, por mais problemático que fosse ela era a única que não tinha escolhido nada. Até mesmo seu irmão gêmeo tinha pensado sobre isso a respeito sobre o seu futuro não muito tempo atras.

Mabel, Mabel Pines. A menina mais alegre e animada que sempre sabia o que disser mesmo nos momentos inoportunos, estava com os pensamentos longe e não era por causa de rapazes nem de meninos bonitos ou algo assim em sua corta idade de adolescente. Porem era um dos motivos que estivesse pensando em coisas sem sentido, porque seu futuro lhe assustava.

Se era sincera, nunca tinha pensado que fazer com sua vida depois do colégio. Como a menina que era, pensava que sempre iria estar junto com seu irmão e seus pais.

Apenas a ideia de seguir adiante, sozinha por sua conta a deixava com receio.

No final este era seu último verão como uma menina do ensino médio.

\- Mabel – Dipper a chamou abrindo por dentro a porta da casa de madeira, mostrando um Dipper completamente diferente dos seus doze anos. O tempo tinha lhe favorecido pois tinha crescido tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, tornando-o um adolescente de aspecto maduro, simpático e como para todas as meninas da sua idade, um perfeito cavalheiro.

Essas eram as palavras que ela usaria para descrevê-lo.

\- Daqui a pouco entro – sorriu gentilmente para seu irmão, quem tinha ficado de pé no meio da porta com um olhar questionável. Ela só respondeu antes de ouvir a pergunta – Só queria apreciar um pouco as estrelas e a lua que como sempre é mias grande e brilhante que em Piedmont.

-Hum...E como foi? – Perguntou assim que se sentou ao lado da sua gêmea. Vendo o que ela observava, a lua.

\- Mmmmm... o que posso dizer, foi divertido. Até conhecemos garotos bonitos no shopping – esboçou um grande sorriso no rosto maliciosamente encarando como seu irmão arrugava a testa lhe dando um olhar reprovativo, o motivo, ela sabia. – Calma Romeo – brincou – que tua linda namoradinha não fez nada. Acho que ela foi a mais sensata entre todas nós – sorriu ao relembrar brevemente como Pacifica tentava se livrar daquele encantador, belo e extravagante moço de cabelos preto cacheados com os olhos de uma cor verde jade, respondendo que não estava interessada e que era uma garota comprometida.

Não soube em que momento aconteceu, porém, no verão do ano passado tanto seu irmão como sua amiga, tinham se relacionado de uma maneira tão discreta que só ficaram sabendo na metade das férias que ambos estavam juntos. Os detalhes tiveram que tirar dos dois, onde sua amiga foi a mais questionada não só por ela se não também pelas outras enquanto faziam sua costumeira festa de pijama.

Por outro lado, Dipper só lhe contou como tudo tinha começado pela insistência de Mabel. Com o suborno e outras coisas ela conseguiu o que queria, saber de tudo, como aconteceu, quais foram sua primeira jogada para que no final ambos estivessem agora numa relação.

Estava feliz por seu irmão, no final ele havia conseguido uma pessoa que o entendia e gostava dele do jeito que ele era com suas coisas de nerd e situações paranormais. Pacifica amava a seu gêmeo e isso podia-se ver cada vez que os dois estavam juntos, ou como sua amiga loira se expressava quando falava dele, como também o jeito que o olhava quando estão longe um do outro.

Dipper tinha sorte e apesar disso, havia obtido o que ela tanto ansiava desde seus doze anos. Um amor de verão.

Que além de ter iniciado nessa estação que conforme para ela era a época romântica, a magia do momento se prolongou muito, mais muito tempo, com chamadas aqui e ali, vídeo chamadas no Skype, mensagens de texto tanto no Facebook como pelo celular, presentes e entre muitas coisas que se iria contar cada uma teria que fazer uma lista de pelo menos vinte páginas. Porque não só seu gêmeo era quem enviava ou compartilhava algumas coisas com Pacifica, como também ela fazia jus a reciprocar as coisas que ele lhe dava. Era tudo tão romântico que até um certo tempo chegou a ter inveja, porque ela queria uma relação assim como seu irmão tinha com sua melhor amiga.

\- Então não há razão para você ficar com ciúmes – o cutucou com o dedo na testa, empurrando-o de leve com seu ombro.

\- Não estou com ciúmes - alertou

\- Não estou com ciúmes – imitou Mabel ao seu irmão – Puusss como não – riu – Se você não estivesse, você não estaria com a testa enrugada – começou a rir enquanto seu irmão rodava os olhos, mostrando a frustação com um pequeno toque de carmesim nascendo em suas bochechas pelo constrangimento.

\- Oh! Tudo bem Mabel – sempre era assim, gostava muito de irritar seu irmão com seu assunto pessoal e bastante intimo sobre sua namorada. Dipper vendo a reação de sua irmã e como não iria parar durante um tempo, decidiu se levantar caminhando direto para a porta da cabana que tinha deixado-a meia aberta.

Olhando mais uma vez a sua irmã quem ficava de pé, caminhando atras dele até a entrada da casa, como sendo ela a última a entrar fechou a porta.

\- Estou subindo – comentou Mabel de pé na escada antes de começar a subir encima.

\- Vai querer alguma coisa – pergunto Dipper entrando na cozinha para abrir a geladeira de tirar a caixa de leite.

\- Ficarei agradecida se você me fizesse um sanduiche, daquele que eu gosto – e sem mais subiu correndo as escadas se dirigindo até seu quarto que dividia durante esse tempo com seu irmão, para logo abrir a porta e fecha-la abrutada mente para se jogar encima da sua cama como sempre o fazia.

Olhando o teto do telhado abraçando um dos seus tantos ursos que tinha, voltou a pensar no que tinha sido momentos atras.

Talvez a inquietude de se deparar com o futuro era o que lhe assustava.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, continuou analisando não com frequência sua situação romântica. Depois de sua idade aloucada de garotos quando apenas tinha doze anos, não voltou a se envolver muito com do sexo oposto.

Obvio que durante o começo da sua adolescência havia tido alguns encontros com os rapazes da escola que a convidavam cada vez que viam a oportunidade. Mas não durava muito, é isso era porque aqueles garotos que na opinião deles mesmo eram o melhor partido que alguma garota podia ter, claro que isso a castanha discordava plenamente pelo pensamento narcisista e machista que tinham. Sendo assim apenas a saída com eles bastava para garantir que não ia dar certo.

Porque sempre tinha que atrair a atenção daqueles moços com uma personalidade horrível. Relembrando mil vezes seus tantos fracassos primer verão em Gravity falls.

Tanto infortúnio tinha que chegou a considerar exasperadamente que o amor não existia, não para ela. Não até chegar a conhecer ele no ano passado.

Um rubor avermelhado manchava levemente suas maças do rosto só em se lembrar dele.

Não chegou a amá-lo como gostaria de ter feito, mas tinha o apreciado de um jeito que não conseguia descrever em palavras. Ele tinha sido alguém tão importante para ela que se não o tivesse conhecido naquele dia, poderia pensar agora que morreria sozinha sem ninguém para compartilhar tal afeição. No entanto para ambos foi uma experiência, mas do que suficientes porque era para os dois a primeira vez que estavam numa relação duradoura. Onde durou um ano com duas semanas antes dele se mudar para o outro lado do atlântico.

O tinha conhecido numa festa do bairro. Morava como a duas casas da sua onde recentemente tinha sido alugada por a família dele, consistindo apenas em sua mãe, ele e sua pequena irmã de sete anos. Além de ser o único a cuidar de ambas moças, ele também tinha conseguido compartilhar seu pequeno espaço com ela.

Tudo começou com uma simples amizade, logo na escola onde nas horas livres e intervalo conversavam placidamente para depois de algumas semanas começaram a sair.

Dipper não se incomodou, longe disso, ele estava mais do que convencido de que ele era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido a sua irmã, além que aquele menino tinha se tornado em um dos seus amigos mais chegados. Sendo assim a chegar a confiar a segurança da irmã.

Não tinha sido num verão como ela tinha planejado, porem aconteceu nos seus dias normais de sua vida e agora estando ela só no quarto que dividia com seu irmão gêmeo, se perguntou o que seria da vida de Joseph. Depois do fim do namoro no ano passado eles continuaram a manter contato apenas para seguir com aquela amizade que tinham, porém, depois de dois meses antes de terminar o ano letivo não soube mais dele.

Devia estar preocupada? Mas é claro que sim, de fato estava. Porque não era a dele sumir do nada sem avisar nada.

Mesmo que a dúvida entrasse lentamente em sua mente e os sentimentos acoplados que invadiam cada vez que pensava nisso a deixavam atordoada, não tinha o devido valor de mandar uma simples mensagem de texto, perguntado se ele se encontrava bem ou como andava sua vida por Europa.

Não querendo mas pensar nas ideias malucas que cruzavam sua mente, decidiu se levantar da cama pelo menos para vestir seu pijama antes de voltar para o andar de baixo, onde seguramente seu irmão estaria esperando com seu sanduiche pronto para ser devorado.

Sem tantas voltas saiu feliz do dormitório, deixando seus pensamentos onde tinha ficado.

Não tinha muito em claro suas ideias, mas deixaria para pensar depois de comer alguma coisa, porque decidir sobre seu futuro como pensar detidamente no seu ex-namorado, estava deixando-a espantada.

Talvez, mas só talvez ainda fosse pronto para pensar em tudo isso.

De fato, tinha que pensar no seu futuro e quando a carreira que tomar, ela pensaria primeiro nas coisas que gostaria de fazer e para isso podia contar com a ajuda do seu irmão para que lhe desse sua opinião a respeito das duas ideias, como também suas amigas que estariam, mas que encantadas em compartilhar suas ideias sem esquecer que também tinha seus tios que confiava plenamente neles e que apoiariam com tudo na decisão que tomasse.

\- Meus pais – se lembrou ao descer o ultimo escalão do degrau da escada.

Definitivamente nunca, mas nunca tinha que duvidar dos seu pais, quem com muita coisa acontecendo sempre estariam para ela.

Sorrindo alegremente como sempre o fazia entrou na cozinha.

Sim, contaria a todos suas dúvidas e para começar a fazê-lo iria começar com seu gêmeo, quem estava lendo um dos quantos livros que a menor dos Northwest tinha lhe dado no natal do ano passado.

E agora por onde começar...ah sim, pelo início.

* * *

Agradeço a todas as pessoinhas que passaram para ver, ler ou comentar esta pequena one-shot.

Estou muito grata pelo que consegui fazer e feliz em poder realizar algo que tinha na cabeça que não me deixava tranquila.

 **A/N:** Esta fanfic foi inspirada em querer fazer a Mabel como protagonista além que descobríssemos mais sobre suas inquietudes e insegurança.

Certamente ela é uma das personagens favorita que aprecio muito e por isso dei essa dedicação.

Ate em breve meus queridos leitores.


End file.
